Seine wahre Bestimmung
by Lady-Claw
Summary: Sein Leben eine Lüge! Sein Schicksal tragisch! Seine wahre Bestimmung gilt es zu finden! (R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Hallo zusammen

Dies ist meine erste FF. Alsi seid gnädig mit mir! Kommis (auch Kritik) sind erwünscht denn nur so kann ich mich verbessern. Meine Rechtschteibung ist nicht die beste also drückt ein Auge zu. die story wurde auch nicht beta gelesen.

**Raitig:**Vorsichtshalber R wegen gewallt und evt. Slash. Also wer das nicht mag soll jetzt nicht weiter lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Nix mir alles im H.P Universe gehört J.K Rowling. Verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Alles nur aus Spass an der Freude!!!!!!

Meine Story knöpft an band 5 OdP an. Man (n)/Frau lol muss es aber nicht gelesen haben da ich mich sowieso nicht wirklich daran halte.

Genug gelaber. Viel spass beim Lesen!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------**Seine wahre Bestimmung**----------------------------------------------------

Stille. Stille herrschte im Ligusterweg Nr.4. Die Schreie die man in letzter zeit öfters aus diesem haus hörte waren verstummt.

Keinen interessierte es. Nein im Gegenteil, man war sogar froh darüber stammen doch diese schreie nur von Harry Potter dem verrückten und darüber aus gefährlichen Neffen von Vernon Dursly

Das dieser Junge überhaupt nicht verrückt oder gefährlich war, auf diesen Gedanken kam keiner der

Nachbarn .denn Mr. und Mrs Dursly hab dies ja selbst bestätigt..

Die Durslys sind eine hoch geachtete Familie im Ligusterweg. Gradlinige und herzensgut . So dachten wenigstens die nahbaren .Sie haben aus reiner „Herzens Güte", wie Petunia Dursly stets zu sagen pflegte, ihren verwaisten Neffen vor 16 Jahren bei sich aufgenommen. Dieser habe schon früh gewalttätige Neigungen gezeigt und ist dann im alter von 11 Jahren völlig durchgedreht. Worauf ihn die Durslys die best mögliche Hilfe zukommen lassen haben und Harry in ein Heim für schwer erziehbare Jungs gesteckt haben. Nur in den Sommerferien holen sie ihn aus mitleid, so sein Cousin Dudley, immer wieder nach hause. Alo wunderte es keinen wenn in dieser zeit laute Schreie aus diesem Haus zuhören waren.

Die Wahrheit sah allerdings völlig anders aus. Harry Potter hatte an seinem 11 geb. erfahren dass er ein Zauberer ist.Nicht irgend einer, nein er ist der Junge der den Todesfluch von Voldemort, als einzigerüberlbt hat. Und dafür war er bekannt in der magischen Welt.Die Durslys hassten alles was mit Magie zu zun hat. "Abnormales Folk das" so sein onkel Vernon und es sollte ja niemand merken, dass sie mit solchen Leuten zu tun haben.

Die Sommerferien waren schon immer schlimm für Harry gewesen. Er wurde wie ein Sklave behandelt und bekam nur sehr wenig zu essen. Doch diesen Sommer wurde es noch schlimmer. Sein Onkel hatte angefangen ihn zu schlagen.

Die Durslys wussten das ein minderjähriger Zauberer ausserhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern durfte.Das oder der einzige der sie bis jetzt davon abgehalten hat Harry zu schlagen, war sein Pate Sirius Black gewesen. Ein verurteilter Mörder. Zwar zu unrecht, doch das hatte Harry ihnen narürlich nicht erzählt. Nur Sirius war kurz vor den Sommerferien , bei einem neuen Angriff von Voldemort auf Harry, gestorben.Wegen einem Brief von Hermiene an Harry, den sie via Muggel Post geschickt hatte um seine Familie nicht zu verärgern, wusste sein Onkel jetzt davon. Er hatte den Brief einfach geöffnet und gelesen.

Von diesem Moment an bekam er regelmässig Prügel. Und von diesem Moment an waren auch die Schreie zu hören die jetzt verstummt waren. STILLE!


	2. Kapitel 2

Hallo zusammen

ich weis das letzte Kapitel war eigentlich mehr eine art Einführung in die Story und war dem entsprechend kurz. Das wird sich ändern. Versprochen.

**Disclaime**r: siehe Kapitel 1. ( den wird ich jetzt nicht jedes mal neu schreiben!)

**Warnig:** Gewalt an Jugendlichen (auch wenn nicht gleich so ausführlich)später evt. Slash

**Zeichen Erklärung**

„ bla bla**" **gesprochen

/bla bla /- gedacht

(bla bla) Bemerkung des Autors also vom mir.

Also weiter geht es mit „ Seine wahre Bestimmung" viel vergnügen!

---------------------------------------------------------**-Kapitel 2**--------------------------------------------------------

„Albus! AAAALBUUUUUS !" Arabella Figg eine Nachbarin der Durslys war so eben im Grimmnauplatz 12, dem Hauptquartier des Phönix Orden, aufgetaucht und schrie wie eine Verrückte nach dem Direktor von Hogwarts der Schule für Hexen und Zaubere.

„Jesus Arabella schrei doch hier nicht so rum! Dumbledore ist nicht da." sagte eine Weibliche Stimme hinter Mrs. Figg. „ Oh, hallo Molly. hab dich gar nicht gesehen! Und was heisst nicht da?!" Molly Weasly schaute einen Moment verwirrt Mrs. Figg an überging dann aber die Frage. „ Was ist passiert, dass du so dringend mit Dumbledore sprechen musst? Ist was mit Harry?" Mrs. Figg nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und ging dann, etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelnd, in das Wohnzimmer.

Arabella Figg, die bei den Bewohnern des Ligusterweg als schrullige Alte Frau mit vielen Katzen bekannt war, war in tat und Wahrheit ein Mitglied des Ordens und soll als Muggel getarnt ein Auge auf Harry haben.

"Hab Ihm extra eine eil Eule geschickt! Und jetzt ist er nicht da! So was von un..." der Rest des Gezeters von Mrs. Figg ging in einem lauten Knall unter. Ein wütender und verrusster Tränke Meister rappelte sich vom Boden beim Kamin auf. „ Wer hat dieses **Verdammte** Sofa vor dem Kamin platzier?!" Schrie dieser da er mit seinem Kopf dagegen geknallt ist! „Hallo Severus, entschuldige ich habe nicht gewusst das heute jemand hierher Floht" bemerkte Molly Weasly.

Dieser grummelte etwas vor sich hin und schob dann das Sofa beiseite. „Der Schulleiter wird auch gleich da sein. Und in der Tat stieg einen Moment später Albus Dumbledore aus dem Kamin. „Hallo zusammen entschuldigt meine Verspätung. Wichtige Termine ihr versteht." „ Ts wichtige Termine dies hier ist wichtiger!" „ Nun beruhige dich Arabella, bin ja jetzt hier. Also was gibt es so dringendes?" Sagte der Direktor gelassen." Es ist wegen Harry. Ich habe dir ja wegen den Schreien die ich aus diesem Haus gehört habe geschrieben." Ja das hast du" meinte Albus. „und ich habe dir geantwortet dass Harry schlimme Albträume hat. Was ja auch kein wunder ist. Also ich hoffe du hast mich nicht nur deswegen herbestellt." Mrs. Weasly schaute etwas verwundert zwischen Arabella und Albus hin und her." Nein Albus das habe ich nicht. Ich fand zwar die Schreie beunruhigend genug aber viel schlimmer finde ich jetzt die Ruhe die dort herrscht." Na das ist doch was gutes, " meinte Molly hoffnungsvoll „ vielleicht haben ja die Albträume aufgehört." „ Da bin ich ganz deiner meinung Molly. Keinen Grund sich aufzuregen." „Dumbledore!" schrie r ihn Mrs. Figg nun an, „ihr versteht nicht! Es hat von einem Moment auf den anderen aufgehört. Da war nichts mehr. Hab den Jungen auch seit 4 Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Da muss doch was passiert sein!" „Arabella ich weis deine Besorgnis zu schätzen, aber ich denke es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Wir sollten froh sein das Harry etwas ruhe gefunden hat. Und Teenager verkriechen sich gerne mal für ein paar Tage. Er geniesst sicher nur die Ferien. Ausserdem ist das Haus durch diverse Zauber geschützt. Kein Zauberer kann einfach so hinein. Das hätte Alarm bei mir geschlagen. "beendete Dumbledore nun seinen Monolog. Arabella gab mit einem resignierten Laut auf. „ Du hast sicher recht. War vielleicht etwas überbesorgt" Albus wird es schon wissen dachte sie bei sich.

Der einzige der bei dieser ganzen Konversation nichts gesagt hatte, war Severus Snape. Er stand mit seiner üblichen unbeteiligten Maske daneben gerade so als ginge ihn das Ganze überhaupt nichts an. Aber er dachte sich seinen Teil. /Seltsam. Sehr seltsam! Was ist da bloss los und warum reagiert Dumbledore so gelassen. Er nimmt doch sonst immer alles ernst wenn es um seinen Goldjungen geht./ Der Tränke Meister war mehr als verwirrt. /Ich werde das im Auge behalten müssen!/

**ORTSWECHSEL**

/Wo bleiben die? Wieso hilft mir den keiner?/ In einem dunklen feuchten Keller liegt ein zusammen gekugelter Junge und wimmert leise vor sich hin. /Schmerzen! Wann hören diese Schmerzen auf?/

Diverse platzwunden und Blaue flecken waren auf dem ganzen Körper des Jungen verteilt. Aber am schlimmsten war wohl sein rechtes Auge. Es war dort nur doch eine klebrige masse aus Eiter und getrocknetem Blut zu erkennen. Ein leises „ Hilfe" war noch zu hören bevor er wieder in eine rettende Ohnmacht viel. STILLE!

Das wars dann auch schon wieder von mir. Nicht ganz so lange wie ich es mir erhofft habe aber das ende dieses Chaps hat sich so angeboten! Wer mag dieser Junge bloss sein? Wird er gerettet? Das und mehr beim nächsten mal! lol

Bitte teilt mir mit wie euch die Story gefällt ja? Review butten push.

An **naomiarmitage: **Jipee mein erstes Rev.mich freu Dankeschön! Und wie du siehst habe ich mich dem weiter schreiben beeilt. Du schreibst weiter Kommis und ich die Story! Ja? Grins


	3. Kapitel3

Hallo zusammen

Wieder ein neues chap von mir. Und dieses möchte ich ganz speziell **naomiarmitage **widmen.

Dein Rev. ist schuld das ich schon wieder am schreiben bin!(lol) Es ist jetzt 06.22 und ich wollte eigentlich schon/ erst schlafen gehen als ich mich entschloss meine Rev. zu lesen. ( Bin ein Vampier und schlafe nur am Tag!) Und siehe da ich hab eine gleich gesinnte gefunden. (mich freu) Du gehst mit deinen Gedanken in die richtige Richtung! Aber ich hoffe doch, dass ich trotz dem noch ein paar Überraschungen auf lager hab! Und wegen Snape… ich liebe diesen Charakter! Grrrrrr…

Danke für dein Review!

**WICHTIG**! Das 2. Kapitel hört anfangs der Sommerferien auf und dieses beginnt kurz nach Schulanfang. Werde die Informationslücke mit Flashbacks füllen!

**Disclaime**r: siehe Kapitel 1. ( den wird ich jetzt nicht jedes mal neu schreiben!)

**Warnig:** Gewalt an Jugendlichen (auch wenn nicht gleich so ausführlich)später evt. Slash

**Zeichen Erklärung**

„ bla bla**"** gesprochen

/bla bla/ gedacht

(bla bla )Bemerkung des Autors also vom mir.

Also weiter geht es mit „ Seine wahre Bestimmung" viel vergnügen!

---------------------------------------------------------**-Kapitel 3**--------------------------------------------------------

„ Hallo Tom." „ Oh hallo Severus, **schööön** dich wieder einmal zu sehen." Der Sarkasmus aus der Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „ Tom lass das! Du weist ich hab nicht viel Zeit: Also schluck deinen Ärger."" Ist ja schon gut. Ich sehe dich halt einfach zu selten „ Meinte dieser zerknirscht, was Snape einen Anflug eines Lächelns auf das Gesicht trieb, das aber sogleich wieder verschwand. „ Es ist ernst! Dieser verrückte, macht besessene alte Kauz plant schon wieder etwas! Und ich wette es ist nichts gutes. Schon gar nicht gut für dich Tom!"

Tom hob fragend seine rechte Augenbraue. „ Nun ja, nach dem treffen der alten Katzen Närrin und Dumbledore, hab ich diesen etwas besser im Auge behalten. Er ist häufiger als sonst unterwegs und ich hab die Zeit ausgenutzt um… na sagen wir mal um etwas zu recherchieren." „Du meinst wohl spionieren und sein Büro auseinander nehmen?" Meinte Tom nun etwas belustigt. Was ihm von Snape einen verärgerten Blick einbrachte. „Meine **Erkundungen **brachten einige interessante wie auch rätselhafte Dokumente zu tage. Das eine, ist eine Geburtsurkunde und ein Totenschein einer gewissen Sybill Hobkins. Ebenfalls beiliegend die Untersuchung der Todes Ursache. Der Befund lautete: _Tod durch Herzversagen._ Und das bei einer 28 jährigen sonst Kerngesunden Frau. Aber das seltsamste daran war, dass diese Miss Hobkins keine Hexe war. Alle Dokumente waren von den dort zuständigen Muggel Ämter unterzeichnet worden." Snape hielt kurz inne und sah abwartend zu Tom hinüber. Diesem sah man an, dass er nicht so recht wusste was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Also fuhr Snape mit seinem Bericht fort. „ Des Weiteren habe ich noch eine Pergamentrolle gefunden, eine ziemlich grosse Rolle, mit nichts weiter beschrieben ausser einem Datum. Wer braucht schon so viel Pergament, nur für ein kleines Datum? Darauf habe ich, alle mir bekannten Desillusionierungs-Zauber gesprochen. Die Rolle hat nur kurz aufgeleuchtet mir Ihr Geheimnis aber nicht preis gegeben!" „Vielleicht gibt es da nichts Verborgenes." warf Tom ein. „ Nein ich bin mir ganz sicher" sagte Snape bestimmt „die Rolle hätte sonst nicht so aufgeleuchtet, wenn da nichts wäre."

„ Also gut Severus wie du meinst. Hast du wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt zu diesem Datum?" „Ja dazu komme ich gleich. Als letztes habe ich einen kürzlich gestellten Antrag von Dumbledore an das Zauberministerium gefunden. Und zwar den Antrag um Mr. Harry James Potter zu adoptieren." Als der Name Potter fiel konnte man sehen wie Toms Augen vor Wut aufblitzten. " Was interessiert es mich was Dumbledore mit seinem Maskottchen macht!! Und was hat das ganze mit den anderen zwei Dokumenten zu tun?!" Zischte TomSnape holte einmal kurz tief Luft und begann dann mit seiner Schlussfolgerung. „Ok, wie du weißt befindet sich auf einem Adoptionsantrag nebst dem Namen auch immer das Geburtsdatum des Kindes. In dem falle Potters. Und jetzt rate mal mit welchen Daten Potters Geburtsdatum übereinstimmt." „ Du meinst..." „Ja genau Tom! Der Todestag dieser Sybill Hobkins und dieses seltsame Datum auf dem Pergament, sind ein und das Selbe wie Harry Potters Geburtsdatum." Es herrschte einen Moment ruhe. „In der tat interessant" stellte Tom nach einigen Minuten fest.

„Da ist noch etwas was du wissen solltest" begann Severus vorsichtig. „ Was denn noch?" Kam es etwas entnervt von seinem Gegenüber. „ Nun es ist so… und geh jetzt bitte nicht gleich an die Decke, aber ich bin der Ansicht dass wir Mr. Potter etwas voreilig verurteilt haben. Ich glaube nicht dass er gemeinsame Sache mit Dumbledore macht. Sondern eher dass er ein neues Opfer dessen Machenschaften geworden ist!" „Erkläre mir wie du dazu kommst!" Tom war sichtlich bemüht die Ruhe zu waren. Seine stimme hatte jedoch einen bedrohlichen Unterton. „Du bist zwar mein Freund Severus, doch ich bin geneigt, ernsthaft an deinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Denn ich bin der, der wegen Dumbledore und seine Lügen und Intrigen als Verbrecher und Mörder gesucht wird, die er, und korrigiere wenn ich falsch liege, mit Hilfe dieses Jungen auf gestellt hat. Also noch mal erkläre mir das!" „ Tom bitte, Harry Potter ist nur eine Schachfigur die von Dumbledore benutzt wird. Genau so wie er es mit dir gemacht hat. Nur das der Junge jetzt ernsthaft in Gefahr ist daran zu Grunde zu gehen. Er sieht mager und ausgezehrt aus. Mein Gott Tom er hat noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen seit die Schule vor zwei Wochen wieder Angefangen hat! Und weist du was Dumbledore dazu gemeint hat?"

**FLASH-BACK**

_Im Professoren Zimmer vor ein paar Tagen: „Setzen sie sich bitte. Nun ich habe diese Sitzung einberufen weil ein paar Professoren und auch Schüler ihre Besorgnis mir gegenüber geäussert haben, was den Jungen Mr. Potter betrifft. Deswegen sind auch Miss.Granger und Mr. Weasly zugegen. Ich bin der Meinung die beiden Freunde von Harry können uns am besten schildern was genau los ist mit ihm. Keine scheu!" Forderte sie Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf. „ Danke sehr Professor." Ergriff Hermiene das Wort. „ Harry war vor den Ferien schon ziemlich ruhig wegen dem Tod seines Paten. Nur seit er von den Ferien zurück ist, spricht er überhaupt nicht mehr. Das hat schon am Gleis 9 3/4 angefangen. Er hat sich auch nicht wie sonst üblich von mir umarmen lassen. Was uns da aber noch nicht so gross aufgefallen ist. Da er meistens nach den Ferien etwas distanziert ist." Ron begann nun zu sprechen. „ Es ist so dass er nicht wirklich gerne bei seinen Verwandten ist. Ich meine wer ist schon gerne bei Leuten die einem nicht mögen. Das soll kein Vorwurf sein an sie Professor Dumbledore. Ich weis ja das er wegen dem Familien Schutz-Zauber dort hin muss." _

_Viele der Professoren kannten diese Tatsache nicht. Auch Snape nicht. „ Fahren sie fort Miss Granger" sprach Dumbledore. „ Zu unserer Besorgnis taute er jedoch nicht auf als wir in Hogwarts ankamen. Er weicht jedem aus und spricht nie ein Wort. Wie sie ja im Unterricht gemerkt haben dürften." Danke Miss Granger. Nun für mich ist es ein ganz klarer Fall von Verdrängung. Er hat den Tod seines Paten noch nicht überwunden und in Anbetracht dessen das er auch immer wieder Albträume wegen Voldemort hat, sollten wir ihn zu nichts drängen. Es ist ein ganz normaler Schutzmechanismus und ich denke wir sollten Akzeptieren wenn Harry sich zurückziehen will. Solange er am Unterricht teil nimmt und niemanden Stört, möchte ich das sie ihn gewähren lassen." _

**Flash-Back Ende**

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille zwischen den zwei Männern. Sie waren beide in ihre Gedanken vertieft bis schliesslich Severus das Wort ergriff." Ich hoffe du verstehst wieso ich meine Meinung nochmals überdacht habe. Wie kann dieser Spinner nur behaupten, das dass ein Normales Verhalten wäre. Von wegen Verdrängung vom Tod seines Paten. Der Junge ist verstört und da muss einiges mehr passiert sein. Und das die Geschichte mit Voldemort nicht stimmt, wissen wir ja beide!"

„Du hast recht Severus. Behalt ihn im Auge und tu dein bestes das er nicht ins offene Messer rennt Er muss sich dir anvertrauen Sonst geht er daran zu Grunde. Ich schaue inzwischen ob ich noch mehr über diese Sybill Hobkins erfahre." Severus und Tom nahmen je den Kopf des anderen zwischen ihre Hände und legten die Stirn aneinander. „ Im Herzen bin ich mit dir!" sprach Tom„ Und dort wird ich dich bewahren" antwortete Severus. Welcher dann mit einem PLOPP Nach Hogsmade verschwand.

Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen. Liebe grüsse und Gute Nacht (war ja schliesslich noch nicht im Bett) Eure Lady-Claw


	4. Kapitel 4

**Hallo an alle mache es kurz bin in den Ferien. Danke fuer die Reviews. Viel spass beim lesen.**

**Disclaime**r: siehe Kapitel 1. ( den wird ich jetzt nicht jedes mal neu schreiben!)

**Warnig:** Gewalt an Jugendlichen (auch wenn nicht gleich so ausführlich)später evt. Slash

**Zeichen Erklärung**

„ bla bla**"** gesprochen

_/bla bla/_ gedacht

(bla bla) Bemerkung des Autors also vom mir.

-**-Kapitel 4**-

Von Hogsmade aus machte sich Snape zu fuss auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Es war ja nicht weit und er brauchte dringend etwas Zeit um sich in ruhe einige Gedanken machen zu können. /_Wenn ich bloss wüsste was mit Potter los ist. Und vor allem wie komme ich an den Jungen heran/ _Snape befand sich in einer zwick Mühle, denn der Junge würde Ihm sicher nichts erzählen. Auch wenn dieser Sprechen würde, würde er dies sicher nicht mit Snape tun. Für das stand einfach zu viel zwischen ihnen. /_Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein! Es hätte mir viel früher auffallen müssen! Ich muss Potter verständlich machen dass ich ihm helfen kann. „Klar und Harry wird natürlich deine Hilfe an nehmen" _sagte eine Stimme in Snape_ „du hast ja nur 5 Jahre auf ihm herumgehackt und ihn schlecht gemacht. Da wird er dir sicher vertrauen!_" Na ganz toll. Jetzt führte er schon Gespräche mit sich selbst. Es war zum Haare raufen! Nicht das er eine solche Regung je gezeigt hätte. Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er im Moment wohl keine passende Lösung auf Lager hatte. Er würde einfach weiter ein Auge auf Potter haben und abwarten. Auch wenn das nur eine kurzfristige Lösung war.

Gerade als der Tränke-Meister im Schloss an kam und an der grossen Halle vorbei in den Kerker wollte; sah und hörte er wie einige Gryffindors laut über etwas diskutierten. „ Er hat was! „ schrie Seamus Finnigan „Er hat seinen Posten als Sucher aufgegeben." Warf Angelina Johnson ein. Sie war der neue Capitain der Gryffindor Quiddich Mannschaft. „Hat Harry dir das gesagt?" „ Nein, er spricht ja nicht. Professor McGonagall hat mir heute mitgeteilt, das Harry ihr schriftlich verkündet hätte, dass er aus der Mannschaft austritt:" Angelina schüttelte resigniert mit dem Kopf. „ Jetzt muss ich nicht nur 2 neue Treiber finden, ( FredGeorge sind ja von der Schule abgegangen) sondern auch gleich noch einen neuen Sucher. Wenn bloss Wood noch da wäre." „ Wir können ja noch mal mit Harry reden." Sagte Ginny Weasly, „ Tolle Idee wir diskutieren mit einem Stummen!" „Seamus!" rief Ginny empört. „Zieh nicht über Harry her. Er hat eine Schwere Zeit hinter sich. Du weist ja sein Pate ist tot." „ Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund mit niemandem zu reden und uns dann auch noch im Stich zu lassen!"

Snape hatte genug gehört. Leise, damit ihn die drei Schüler nicht entdeckten, ging er seines Weges.

Es war ausgemacht das Ginny mit Harry reden würde: Sie war schliesslich die Schwester seines Besten Freundes. Auf sie würde er sicher hören. So hoffte Angelina Johnson wenigsten. Also lief Ginny Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat sah sie Ron und Hermiene an einem Tisch sitzen und ihre Aufgaben machen. „ Hay, habt ihr Harry gesehen?" Ron sah auf und antwortete seiner Schwester. „ Ja er ist oben im Schlafsaal. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Gesellschaft möchte." „Ach lass sie doch Ron. Etwas Abwechslung tut Harry sicher gut. Er kann doch nicht immer nur vor sich hin brüten." Meinte Hermiene. Ginny verschwand nach oben und Klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür des Jungen Schlafsaals. „Harry? Harry ich bin es, Ginny , kann ich rein kommen?" Sie erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort also betrat sie den Saal. Sie ging auf Harry's Bett zu und schob die Vorhänge beiseite. Dort sass er und Starrte auf einen Punkt auf seinem Bett. Er sah, soweit man das erkennen konnte, ziemlich müde und Blass aus. Aber von seinem Gesicht war sowieso nicht viel zu sehen. Denn seit er von den Ferien zurückgekommen ist, hat er einen Teil seiner Haare die ihm nun knapp unter's Kinn reichten, immer in seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte hängen. Keiner wusste warum.

„ Hay Har, wie geht es dir?" Keine Reakton. „Wieso hast du deinen Posten als Sucher geschmissen?" Er hob kurz etwas den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?" Harry schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. „ Bitte überdenke es noch einmal. Wir brauchen dich im Team! Und Fliegen hat dir doch immer soviel Freude bereitet." Flehte Ginny nun. Aber wieder nur ein Kopf schütteln von Harry. „ So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen. Du kannst doch nicht alles aufgeben nur weil Sirius tod ist!" Sie streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach ihm aus .Doch er schob sich panisch von ihr weg. Ginny stand resigniert auf ging Richtung Ausgang und sagte noch leise:" Wir können dir nicht helfen wenn du uns nicht lässt .Rede mit jemandem hörst du! "

Als sich die Tür hinter Ginny geschlossen hatte atmete Harry erleichtert auf. Er wollte keine Leute um sich haben. Wollte nicht Reden und konnte Berührungen nicht ausstehen. Es versetzte ihn in Panik! Er nahm die Leute nicht richtig war sah alles nur verschwommen und er realisierte nicht wirklich das er in Hogwarts war. Ein teil von ihm lag noch immer in diesem feuchten dunklen Keller, in dem er die halben Sommerferienverbracht hatte. Immer wieder kamen Bilder in ihm hoch. Bilder wie sein Onkel in schlug und anschrie er solle endlich ruhe geben. Und jedes mal wenn ein Keuchen über seine Lippen kam, schlug sein Onkel nur noch härter zu. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert bis Harry begriff, dass wenn er keinen Laut von sich gab, es schneller vorbei war. Doch er begriff. Wenn er dann alleine war gab er hin und wieder einen geflüsterten Hilferuf von sich. Doch als keine Hilfe kam, gab er das Sprechen ganz auf. Und so blieb es. Niemals wieder würde er ein Wort sprechen. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Stille bittersüsse einsame Stille. Sie wurde in den Bangen Wochen zu seinem Begleiter. Wochen in denen er nicht wusste ob er jemals wieder das Tageslicht sehen würde. Oder ob er es überhaupt jemals wieder sehen wollte.

So vergingen die Wochen. Die Schüler wie auch die Professoren hatten sich daran gewöhnt keine Antworten von Harry zu bekommen. So liessen sie ihn meistens in Ruhe. Sogar die Slytherins, was am Anfang jeden Schüler der drei anderen Häuser verwunderte. Doch sie schoben es darauf, dass die Schlangen wohl einfach das Interesse daran verloren hatten, Harry zu ärgern. Dem war auch so. Obwohl das nicht der Hauptgrund war, warum sie Harry in ruhe liessen.

Auch wenn man es dem Hause Salazar Slytherin nicht gab, doch sie wussten was Freundschaft und zusammen halt hiess. Und sie waren bei weitem nicht so blind wie die restlichen Häuser. Sie wussten sehr wohl das Dumbledore nicht der nette Zauberer von neben an war. Da sie bis jetzt dachten Harry sei Dumbledores Komplize, haben sie ihn immer schlecht behandelt und auf ihm herum gehackt. Doch Professor Snape belehrte sie eines besseren. Und so kam es das die Schlangen zwar jeden anderen Gryffindor anpöbelten, jedoch Harry in ruhe liessen. Und sogar mehr. Sie hielten ein wachsames Auge auf ihn. Da Ihr Hauslehrer sie darum gebeten hatte. So auch an einem ziemlich milden Herbst Wochenende. Die meisten Schüler waren nach Hogsmade gegangen. Sicher jeder der oberen Stufen. Bis auf Harry Potter, der sowieso nie mit ging, Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy die sich entschlossen haben den Gryffindor nicht aus den Augen zulassen. Wer weis auf was für Gedanken er kam wenn er so ganz alleine irgendwo hin schlich.

Sie verfolgten ihn mit gebührendem Abstand, und kamen nach einer Weile hinter einer Gebüschreihe zum stehen. Der perfekte platz um Harry nahe genug zu kommen ohne dass er sie bemerkte. Dieser liess sich nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt auf das Weiche Gras fallen. Der Platz war sehr abgeschieden. Blaise und Draco glaubten nicht, dass überhaupt je ein Schüler hier hin kam. Was ihnen Grund zur Sorge gab. Es wäre der ideale Platz um sich was anzutun. Sie hatten einen triftigen Grund für diesen Verdacht. Harry kehrte immer mehr in sich. Wirkte immer depressiver. Und keinem ausser den Slytherins schien das aufzufallen. Sie setzten sich so hinter die Büsche dass sie gut verborgen waren jedoch eine ausreichende sicht auf Harry hatten. So passierte es, dass die Slytherin Jungen eines von Harrys vielen schrecklichen Geheimnissen aufdeckten. Harry liess sich, nach dem er sicher war das niemand ihn sehen konnte, in das Grass sinken und legte sich hin. Worauf seine Haare, die immer in seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte hingen, den Blick darauf frei gaben.

Was dort zu sehen war liess die Slytherins ungläubig darauf starren und hart schlucken. Sie warteten bis Harry sich wieder erhob und von dannen zog. Dann liefen sie so schnell sie konnten Richtung Kerker. Dass mussten sie Professor Snape erzählen.

„Professor, machen sie auf!" Rief Blaise und hämmerte an das Portrait seines Hauslehrers. „ Severes es ist dringend!" Draco der vor lauter Aufregung vergessen hatte, dass er seinen Paten in der Öffentlichkeit nicht bei seinem Vornamen nennen sollte, und auch das er eigentlich das Passwort hatte hämmerte ebenfalls dagegen. Plötzlich ging das Portrait mit viel Schwung auf und hinaus trat Severus Snape. „ Was bei Merlins Barte ist hier los. Draco du sollst mich doch nicht beim Vor…" er brach ab als er sah wie Verstört die beiden Jungen waren." Kommt herein und setzt euch." Er musste erst die beiden beruhigen sonst würde er kein vernünftiges Wort aus ihnen heraus bringen. Das wusste er.Er gab ihnen je ein Glas voll Wasser und sprach mit sanften Worten auf sie ein. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Draco sich soweit im Griff das er sprechen konnte. „ Severus, es…" er stockte kurz und fuhr dann fort."… es ist Schrecklich. Wir haben Harry gesehen und…

TBC?


	5. Kapitel5

Hallo

vorsichtig umguck noch jemand da? Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat! mich auf sie Knie werf und um verzeihung bitte Ich versuche mich zu bessern ! Eheren Wort!

Ein riesiges** Dankeschön** an meine Beta Leserin **Gugi!**Du bist die Beste!

**mia013:** danke fürs Rev.Freut mich das du meine Story liest!

**Tash:** Jup! Slytherin Rules! Schön das dir die Story gefällt!

**Angel344:** Auch dir ein Merci fürs Rev! (mich sehr darüber freu)

**naomiarmitage:** Danke fürs Kompliment! (rot werd )Und vielen lieben dank für deine Treue! Kiss von mir für dich!

So, nun viel vergnügen beim lesen! Eure Lady-Claw

**Disclaime**r: siehe Kapitel 1. ( den wird ich jetzt nicht jedes mal neu schreiben!)

**Warnig:** Gewalt an Jugendlichen erwähnt. Allerdings nicht ausführlich beschrieben! Später evt. Slash

Und noch was, ich drücke mich nicht immer sehr gepflegt aus. (Schimpfwörter Alarm!)

**Dont like it, dont read it!**

**Zeichen Erklärung**

„ bla bla**"** gesprochen

_bla bla_ gedacht

bla bla Bemerkung des Autors also vom mir.

Eine Zahl in Klammern am ende eines Wortes bedeutet das dieses am Schluss der Story genauer erklärt wird!

**-Kapitel 5**

**Zur Erinnerung...**

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Draco soweit im Griff, sodass er endlich sprechen konnte. „Severus, es..." er stockte kurz und fuhr dann fort."…es war schrecklich. Wir haben Harry gesehen und…

**Jetzt geht es weiter mit Chap 5 **

„…und er hat eine lange Narbe über dem rechten Auge. Sie ist immer noch gerötet, sehr wahrscheinlich entzündet. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er die Wunde die dort war, regelmäßig aufgekratzt. Ein Teil des Auges ist blutig und eitrig. Sev, ich bezweifle, dass er damit überhaupt etwas sehen kann. Es sieht sehr nach einer Schnittverletzung aus. Er muss verdammte Schmerzen haben. Wer tut so was?" Mit dieser verzweifelten Frage beendete der, nun wieder völlig aufgewühlte Draco, seinen Bericht.

Nach einer bedrückenden Ewigkeit, so schien es den beiden jungen Slytherins, begann ihr Hauslehrer endlich zu sprechen. „Ich weis es nicht mein Junge." Severus musste sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken sein, denn so nannte ihn sein Pate sonst nur, wenn sie alleine waren.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, Zeit konnte ja so langsam vergehen, wenn man auf etwas wartete, schien Snape sich soweit gefangen zu haben, um seine Gedankengänge Blaise und Draco mitzuteilen.

„Ich muss irgendwie an den Jungen heran kommen und diese Wunde untersuchen. Wenn das nicht behandelt wird, könnte es sein, dass er das Augenlicht auf dieser Seite für immer verlieren wird. Fallses nicht schon geschehen ist."

„Das muss in den Sommerferien passiert sein!" fügte Blaise leise hinzu.

„Denn er hatte seine Haare schon, seit er zurück war, über diese Gesichtshälfte gekämmt."

„So ein dummer Junge! Wieso ist er nicht gleich zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen!" rief Snape verärgert aus. Draco blickte seinen Paten verdutzt an. Er kannte solche Ausbrüche zwar, jedoch passierte so ein Ausbruch nur wegen Leuten oder Umständen, die Severus sehr wichtig waren. Ihm war klar, dass Sev diese Sache mit Potter sehr ernst nahm, denn sonst hätte er die Slytherins kaum um Kooperation gebeten.

Aber dass es ihm so nahe ging, erstaunte selbst Draco. Der sonst so gelassene Zaubertränke Meister raufte sich ja förmlich die Haare. Unter weniger ernsten Umständen hätte dies wohl jeden zum schmunzeln gebracht. Aber so…!

„ So ein verfluchter Mist! Wie zum Henker soll ich an Potter herankommen, wenn Dumbledore stets ein wachsames Auge auf den Jungen hat. Ich kann ihm ja nicht einmal eine Strafarbeit erteilen um ihn dann ungestört zu untersuchen! Nein, wir Professoren müssen ihn ja in Ruhe lassen, weil er ja angeblich immer noch unter dem Verlust seines Paten leidet! Dämlicher, alter Kauz!" Der Hauslehrer Slytherins beendete mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben seine Schimpftirade.

„ Severus, vielleicht könntest du in den Gryffindor Turm schleichen, wenn alle beim Essen in der großen Halle sind. Harry isst ja nie in dort." überlegte er nun.

„Hm… keine schlechte Idee. Ich muss dann nur noch einen Weg finden, an der Fetten Dame vorbei zu kommen, ohne dass sie etwas bemerkt. Sie würde es umgehend Dumbledore mitteilen. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Potter sehr erfreut währe mich zu sehen." Antwortete ihm Draco nachdenlich.

„Ähm Professor", meldete sich nun auch Blaise zu Wort, „für das letztere Problem hätte ich eventuell eine Lösung. Ich gehe einfach in die Küche und frage die Hauselfen nach einem Sandwich, oder so. Die geben einem gerne etwas extra. Wenn sie dann beschäftigt sind, füge ich einfach etwas Schlafmittel in Harrys Essen, welches immer auf einem Tablette bereit stehen wird, da er ja in seinem Schlafsaal isst." Ereiferte sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin.

„Ein wirklich guter Einfall, Mr. Zabini. Auch wenn ich nicht wissen will, woher sie diese Information haben!" grummelte Snape.

„Severus nicht nur gut! Der Einfall ist genial!" Jubelte Draco, die letzten Worte seines Paten wohl wissentlich übergehend. „ Jetzt musst du nur noch einen Weg finden, ungesehen in den Turm zu kommen."

„Ungesehen, dass ist es!" Blaise und Draco sahen ihren Professor mit großen Augen an.

„ Sev wir wissen ja dass das ein Problem ist, aber…" fing Draco irritiert an.

"Nein, nein! Nicht das Problem, es ist die Lösung!" Jetzt verstanden die beiden Schüler nur noch Bahnhof.

„ Ich hab vor Jahren einmal einen Trank entwickelt, der einem für eine gute halbe Stunde, vielleicht auch etwas mehr, unsichtbar macht! Das Rezept habe ich nie jemandem weiter gegeben! Die Dauer der Wirkung ist zwar etwas wage und gründlich getestet wurde er auch noch nicht, aber für mein Vorhaben wird es reichen!" Nun stahl sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Selbst wenn bekannt würde, dass es so einen Trank gäbe und dass jemand bei Potter war - würde Dumbledore nie auf mich kommen, da ich Potter ja bekanntlich nicht ausstehen kann und ich niemals einen unausgereiften Trank an mir ausprobieren würde! Oder?" Er hob fragend seine Augenbraue und blickte die beiden durchdringlich an.

„Wir sind ganz ihrer Meinung Professor" Stimmten ihm die beiden Jungen im Chor zu und nickten.

Am nächsten Abend wollten sie ihr Vorhaben durchziehen. Snape hatte Draco noch aufgetragen den Slytherins der 5. bis zur 7. Klasse die Anordnung mitzuteilen, sich zwischen 18.15 und 18.45 Uhr in den Gängen zwischen dem Gryffindor Turm und dem Speisesaal aufzuhalten. Er wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Die oberen Klassen der Slytherins würden sich in kleinen Gruppen in den Korridoren postieren, vor oder nach diesem Zeitpunkt essen gehen und falls nötig, eine verfrühte Rückkehr der Löwen verhindern.

Snape stand in seinem Labor und suchte eilig ein paar Heiltränke zusammen, verkleinerte alles und verbarg sie in seinem Umhang. Der Non aspectabilis (1) Trank, wie er ihn nannte, würde ihn und alles was er am Leib trug, unsichtbar machen. Dessen war er sich sicher. Die Dauer der Wirkung war allerdings ein Problem. Er hatte viel weniger Sorge dass er zu früh sichtbar wurde als zu spät - oder besser gesagt, gar nicht mehr. Doch diese Sorge wollte er seinem Paten-Sohn nicht auch noch aufladen, also hatte er die Sache etwas verharmlost.

In der Tat war dies ein sehr komplexer Trank und er wusste nicht, wie lange er für einen Gegentrank brauchen würde. Nun, er hatte absolut keine Zeit, sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er musste zu des Löwen Höhle gelangen, dort den Trank schlucken und warten bis ein Gryffindor heraus kam um eintreten zu können.

Gesagt, getan. Der erste Teil seines Planes war erfolgreich. Jetzt hoffte er darauf, dass Blaise's Auftrag ebenso erfolgreich war. Wenn nicht, müsste er Potter mit einem Zauber belegen. Und er wusste nicht, ob dies unbemerkt bleiben würde.

Glücklicherweise schien alles funktioniert zu haben. Potter schlief am Schreibtisch seines Schlafsaals und neben ihm stand jenes Tablette mit dem Essen. _/ Wie stark zum Teufel war dieses Schlafmittel, welches Blaise Potter unter das Essen gemischt hatte? Er hatte es ja nicht einmal mehr ins Bett geschafft/_

Snape lies Harry mittels eines Zaubers in sein Himmelbett schweben und schob vorsichtig dessen Haare beiseite. _/ Draco hat nicht übertrieben! Das sieht wirklich übel aus! Hoffe, ich kann da noch was machen. Aber erst untersuche ich ihn noch auf weitere Verletzungen./_

Er zog leise seinen Zauberstab hervor und begann mit seinem Vorhaben. Snape fand etliche alte und teils schlecht zusammen gewachsene Knochenbrüche. /_Ich glaube der Junge hat keinen Knochen im Leib, den er sich noch nicht gebrochen hat. Das wahren doch nicht alles Unfälle, Merlin noch mal/_ Besonders schlimm stand es um seine Rippen. Von ihnen waren mehrere gebrochen gewesen und wieder zusammen gewachsen. Natürlich schief. _/ Bei Merlin, man hat ihn einfach seinen Verletzungen überlassen! Er muss ja Schmerzen beim Atmen haben/ _

Snape schüttelte erbost darüber seinen Kopf, flickte ihn so gut er konnte mittels Heilsprüchen zusammen. Als er sich nun näherte und Harry berührte um sein eiterndes Auge erst einmal gründlich auszuwaschen, fing der Junge an um sich zuschlagen und zu schreien. Das erste, was Snape mitbekam, bevor er sich überhaupt über einen Laut des Jungen wunderte konnte, war eine Starke Energiewelle - die von Harry ausging.

Dann bemerkte er einen leicht blauen Schimmer um den Gryffindor herum. „Was in Slytherins Namen…" rief er aus, bevor er von den panisch gemurmelten Worten von Harry unterbrochen wurde.

„Hilfe! Nein, ich will nicht! Werde ja schon Still sein!"

„Scht Potter, ganz ruhig, ich werde ihnen ja nichts tun. Alles ist in Ordnung." Sprach Snape nun mit einer monoton klingenden Stimme immer wieder auf Harry ein. Und tatsächlich half es. Der Junge Gryffindor wurde ruhiger und der blaue Schimmer um ihn herum verschwand.

Snape hatte keine Zeit mehr um auf dieses Phänomen einzugehen. Ihm lief sichtlich die Zeit davon. Schnell behandelte er das Auge so gut es ging und verschwand dann aus der Höhle des Löwen.

Auf dem Weg in den Kerker wurde er wieder sichtbar, obwohl er dies erst gar nicht bemerkte. Zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen, bis ihn Draco schließlich ansprach. „Und alles glatt gelaufen?" Severus war sichtlich erstaunt, doch begriff er schnell.

„Hm wie? Ach so. Ja." Das war alles was der Tränke Meister von sich gab – und das ziemlich verwirrt.

„Warte doch mal Sev!" rief Draco ihm hinterher. Dieser rauschte jedoch mit schnellen Schritten davon und rief ihm nur noch ein „Später, hab jetzt keine Zeit" zu. Draco zuckte überrascht die Schultern, doch wusste er, sein Pate hatte ein Geheimnis. Man konnte ihm dies sofort ansehen. Doch wenn Severus meinte, er würde es ihm später sagen, dann musste er darauf hoffen und abwarten. Seufzend drehte er sich um und schritt seines Weges.

_/Ich muss mich umgehend mit Tom in Verbindung setzten. Wenn mein Verdacht stimmt, weiß ich jetzt, warum Dumbledore sich so für Potter interessiert./ _Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich, seine Schritte wurden schnelle. Höchste Eile war geboten!

**TBC **

(1) „Non aspectabilis" ist Latein und setzt sich aus „nicht" und „sichtbar" zusammen! Kann kein Latein! Habe mir dies, mit Hilfe eines Wörterbuches, selber zusammen gebastelt.

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, einmal kurz den **go** butten drücken und ein klize kleines "ich war anwesend" hinterlassen! Ja?

Wenn es nicht gefallen hat , einmal kurz den **go** butten drücken undebenfalls ein"ich war anwesend " hinterlassen! Ok?


	6. Kapitel 6

**naomiermitage:** Erstmal danke fürs Rev. Ja, die Cliffs müssen sein! Ich will doch das meine Leser etwas zu nachdenken haben! (fies grins)

**Lily13:** Schön das es dir gefallen hat. (mich freu) Danke für dein Rev.

**Fidi:** Danke fürs Lesen und Revuiewen!

**Minnilein:** Danke für das Kompliment (ganz rot werd) In diesem Chap bin ich noch nicht auf die Energiewelle eingegangen. Aber keine Sorge. Erklärung kommt bald!

**gray-angel:** Merci für dein Rev. Freut mich. dass dir meine Story gefällt!

**Disclaime**r: siehe Kapitel 1. ( den wird ich jetzt nicht jedes mal neu schreiben!)

**Katan-kun:** Dankeschön für dein Rev. Keine Ahnung was da zwischen Tom und Sev läuft. Sie wollten es mir nicht verraten! (grins) Ja, eine süsse Art sich zu verabschieden, das mit dem Stirn aneinander halten. Schön das es dir gefiel!

So und nun noch ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta leserin **Gugi.** Sie ist der gute Geist meiner Story! Danke meine Süsse!

An alle! Viel vergnügen beim Lesen! Eure Lady-Claw

**Warnig:** Gewalt an Jugendlichen erwähnt. Allerdings nicht ausführlich beschrieben! Später evt. Slash

Und noch was, ich drücke mich nicht immer sehr gepflegt aus. (Schimpfwörter Alarm!)

**Dont like it, dont read it!**

**Zeichen Erklärung**

„ bla bla**"** gesprochen

_bla bla_ gedacht

bla bla Bemerkung des Autors also vom mir.

Eine Zahl in Klammern am ende eines Wortes bedeutet das dieses am Schluss der Story genauer erklärt wird!

**-Kapitel 6**

Snape stürmte in sein Schlafgemach, welchesin den Kerkern Hogwarts lag. Er ging zügig auf den Kamin zu, schnappte sich eine Prise Flohpulver, von welchem er immer etwas in einem schwarzen Lederbeutel unter seinem Umhang verborgen dabei hatte- und verschwand,mittig im Kamin stehend, mit einem „Sanpe Manor" in einer grünen Stichflamme.

Wie er diese Art zu reisen doch hasste. Alles drehte sich um ihn herum und dann kam man auch noch völlig verrusst am anderen Ende seines Zielswieder heraus.

Aber es liess sich leidernicht ändern. Er hatte mit Tom absichtlichkeinen Treffpunkt vereinbart, da es so nicht geplant war. Und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, in dem er von Hogsmade aus, direkt zu Tom apperierte.

Snape durchschritt im Eiltempo und wehendem, leicht verrusten Umhangsein Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bibliothek. Diese war äusserst riesig. Die Schulbücherei von Hogwarts war ein Klacks dagegen und konnte sich regelrecht verstecken.

Es war ein Sonnen durchfluteter Raum, da die Decke aus einer Glaskuppel bestand und die Bibliothek um einiges freundlicher erscheinen liess.

In der Mitte des Raumes, genauer gesagt unter dem höchsten Punktdieser weit ausgearbeiteten Kuppel, stand ein gemütliches grünes Sofa- mit dazugehörigen Couchsesseln und einem kleinen Holztisch.

An der rechten Seite dieser sagenhaftenBibliothek befand sich ein grosser Schreibtisch, welchermit aussergewöhnlichen Runen verziert war.

Snapes weg führte zu diesem Schreibtisch, trat an dessen linke Seite heran und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab einige dieser Runen ,die in den Tisch hinein Geschnitzt waren.

Für einen Aussenstehenden sah dies sehr seltsam aus, denn es war keine Veränderung zu erkennen. Nichts passierte.

Der Tränke Meister umschritt seufzend den Tisch und stellte sich nun an die Vorderseite von diesem auf,stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab und liess den Kopf nach vorne sinken. Wiederum sah es etwas seltsam aus. Gerade so, als wolle er auf den Tisch gestützt nachdenken.

Doch dann plötzlich und ohne einen Laut, war er verschwunden.Zu verdanken war dies einem sehr alter "Portus" Zauber, den nur noch einige wenigeZauberer kannten.

Um genau zu sein nur dieMitglieder des Phönix Ordens. Nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Orden des Phönix, wie Dumbledore seine Truppe benannte.. Der Phönix Orden war sehr alt und wurde von Merlin selbst gegründet. Es gab allerdings nur sehr wenige Aufzeichnungen über diesen- so glaubte man zumindest Denn es befanden sich fast alle Schriftstücke über den Orden im Besitz dessen selbst.

Dumbledore fand ein Dokument aus dem Jahre 1702 welches besagte, dass der Phönix Orden über immenses Wissen und Macht verfügt habe. Dieses sei allerdings in dem Zauberkrieg von 1689, in welchen der Orden verwickelt war, und von dessen Verlusten er sich nie ganz erholt hätte, verloren gegangen. Der Ordenwar , laut diesem Dokument, 5 Jahre danach ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden und seither nie mehr aufgetaucht.

Dumbledore wollte ein Symbol der Macht, also lies er den legendären Orden, unter leicht geändertem Namen, wieder auferstehen.

Legendär war der Orden deswegen, weil er mit dem Krieg von 1689, gegen den mächtig Schwarz Magier, Lord Tempes, Jahre der Angst und Unterdrückung beendet hatte.

Der Portus Zauber brachte Snape direkt in das Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens, von welchem er selbst ein Mitglied war. Es stand jedem Mitglied frei sich hier Häuslich ein zu richten. Sape der selbst in Hogwart unterrichtete und dort lebte, hatte dies nie in Erwägung gezogen. Tom jedoch lebte schon einige Jahre dort.

Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins stand nun in einer gigantischen Halle, die etwas von einem Gewächshaus hatte- denn überall standen Pflanzen und sogar kleinere Bäume waren angelegt.

In der Mitte dieser Halle stand ein grosser, runder Mahagoni Tisch, auf welchem ebenfalls Runen, wie bei seinemeigenen,eingeschnitzt waren.

Die Stühle, die um den Tisch standen, waren aus dem gleichen Holz gefertigt, jedoch alles kleine Unikate. Jeder Stuhl trug das Wappen seines Besitzers und unterschiedliche Runen, welch aufdie magischen Fähigkeiten derEigentümer hinwiesen.

Ein neues Mitglied musste sich erst auf einen solchen Stuhl setzten. Erschienen dann seine Wappen und die Runen, so ist er/sie angenommen.

Das Emblemwar nicht an den Familien Namen des zukünftigen Besitzers gebunden. Denn vorhandene Familien Wappen müssen nicht unbedingt zu dem Charakter der Familien Mitglieder passen.

Wenn nichts auf dem Stuhl erschien, würde die Person mit einem Vergessens Zauber belegt werdenund könnte danachgehen.

Snape betrachtete sein Wappen. Es hatte sich vor einigen Jahren gewandelt. Oder besser gesagt er.

Vor der Veränderung zeigte sein Wappen eine Schlange, die sich um einen Schild windete,welcher von Dornen umgeben war. Die Schlange stand für seine Schlauheit und Raffinesse. Der Schild symbolisiert Schutz, jedoch mehr für sich selbst.Dies zeigtendie Dornen, die rund herumangebracht waren, an. Ja, er war verschlossen und abweisend gewesen. Doch mit den Jahren im Orden, lernte er vertrauen. DieZaubererdort wurden für ihn Freunde und Familie in einem.

Das Wappen hatte sich seiner Charakter Änderung angepasst. An einer Besprechung des Ordens vor ungefähr 4 Jahrenwar es geschehen...

**FLASH-BACK**

_"Nehmt platz. Heute wollen wir…" weiter kam Tom mit seiner Einleitung nicht, denn Severus sprang mit einem lauten „was zum Teufel" von seinem Platz auf. Sein Stuhl schien förmlich zu glühen. Verwundert sah Snape zu, wie die Dornen um den Schild, nach und nach verschwanden und eine Rose mit weit geöffneter Knospe sichtbar wurde. Sein Wappen hatte sich geändert. Die Schlange war zwar nach wie vor da, nur war jetzt deutlich diese eine Rose auf dem Schild zu erkennen. Gerade so, als wäre sie schon immer da gewesen und nur von den Dornen verdeckt worden._

„_Danke Severus" richtete Darius, eines der ältesten Mitglieder des Ordens, das Wort an Ihn._

„_Danke wofür Darius?" fragte Severus unsicher. „Dafür das du dein Vertrauen zu uns gefunden hast. Nun schau mich nicht so überrascht an. Ich habe die Veränderung deines Wappens schon lange erwartet. Doch anscheinend warst du noch nicht so weit."_

„_Aha, und jetzt bin ich es?" Grummelte Snape etwas verstimmt. Es passte ihm nicht, dass jemand anderer mehr über ihn zu wissen schien, als er selbst. Der Ältere liess sich davon nicht beeindrucken._

„_Der Schild steht jetzt für deinen Beschützerinstinkt, den du anderen gegenüber hegst.Menschen, die dir sehrwichtig sind. Die Rosenblüte zeigt deine innere Ausgeglichenheit." „Heisst das, ich habe meinen Biss verloren, oder was?" Warf Snape schon fast knurrend ein._

„_Durch aus nicht mein Junge .Rosen haben immer Dornen, auch wenn diese ihre Schärfe dank der Blüte etwas verloren haben." erklärte Darius mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln im Gesicht._

„_Na Morgana sei dank!" hörte man Lucius von der gegenüber liegenden Seite ausrufen. „Ich habe schon befürchtet, er würde nun zahm wie ein Lamm werden. Wer will schon einen Severus, ohne seine Dornen!" Zustimmendes und gutmütiges Gelächter aller anwesenden Personen erfüllte den Raum._

_FLASH-BACK ENDE_

Snape wurde von Tipet, dem Hauselfen des Ordens, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Master Severus, eine Freude sie zu sehen. Wie kann ich ihnen dienlich sein?"Snapeblickte ihn leicht schmunzeld an.

„Hallo Tipet, ich muss mit Tom sprechen." erwiderte dieser nur kur angebunden, da er sich nun wieder seines Besuches bewusst wurde,.und er schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet hatte.

„Sehr wohl Sir. Ich werde Master Tom über ihr hier sein informieren." Sprach's und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Einige Minuten später erschien Tom in der Halle. Sie umarmten sich kurz, dann ergriff Tom das Wort.

„Ich habe dich nicht erwartet, aber gut das du hier bist. Wollte mich sowieso bei dir melden um ein Treffen zu vereinbaren. Ich habe etwas über diese Sybill Hobkins herausgefunden."Fing Tom sofort an, Severus sein Wissen zu berichten.

„Sehr schön. Ich habe selber ein paar Neuigkeiten, betreffend Mister Potter. Aber du zuerst." Sprach Snape, begierig darauf, vielleicht etwas zu erfahren, sodass dieses Puzzle endlichein weiteres Stück hinzu bekommen würde.

„Ich habe mich auf den Friedehof begeben auf dem sie begraben sein soll und mit den zuständigen Muggel gesprochen. Der wollte mir erst keine Auskunft geben, bis ich ihm eine rührende Story aufgetischt hatte. Habe ihm erzählt, ich sei Sybill Hobkins Bruder und wir wurden, als wir Kinder waren, voneinander getrennt. Ich hätte vor kurzem Nachforschungen angestellt, mit dem Ziel, sie zu finden, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass sie Tod sei. Und jetzt wolle ich ihr wenigstens die letzte Ehre erweisen."

Tom wurde von einem Lachen seitens Severus unterbrochen. „Die letzte Ehre erweisen"lachte er weiter„DAS hat er dirtatsächlich abgenommen?" Sein Lachen wollte einfach nicht verkligen.

„Lach nicht! Ich bin ebenein schauspielerisches Naturtalent." Erwiderte Tom nun etwas pikiertund blickte leicht seitlich.

„Ist ja schon gut. Also, was genau konnte dir der Muggel denn erzählen?"Severus kicherte noch immer ein wenig,versuchte aber ernst zu werden.

„Nun denn. Auf meine brillante schauspielerische Leistung hin, erklärte er mir, dass es ihm leid täte, aber sie glaubten, alle Verwarnten von Miss Hobkins seientot- also sei das Grab aufgelöst worden.

Ich bestand darauf, wenigstens mit dem Priester zu reden, der damals die Beerding vorgenommen hatte. Er gab mir die Adresse. Der Priester jedoch konnte sich nicht an diese Beisetzung erinnern. Ich müsse verstehen, dass er sich unmöglich an jede einzelne von ihm vorgenommene Beerdigung erinnern könne. Und schon gar nicht, nach so einer langen Zeitspanne.

Ich drang in sein Gedächtnis ein und suchte nach allem,was mit Sybill Hobkins in Verbindung stand. Die Informationen waren leider nichts sagend. Jedoch die Erinnerung selbst war sehr aufschlussreich. Sie war teils verschwommen und dann doch irgendwie zu klar um richtig sein zu können."

Tom stoppte seine Erzählung und sah abwartendzu Snape. Dieser runzelte erst die Stirn und dann machte sich Verstehen auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Du meinst, sein Gedächtnis wurde Magisch verändert." „Exakt Severus. Es war einwirkungsvoller Zauber. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Dumbledore etwas damit zu tun hatte, auch wenn er diesen Zauber, so glaube ich nicht selbst ausgesprochen hatte. Er macht ja nie die Drecksarbeit."Tom schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ja, aber dann haben wir nichts. Ich meine dass an dieser Sache etwas faul ist, das wussten wir schon vorher. Verdammt!" Fluchte Snape, enttäuscht darüber in einer Sackgasse gelandet zu sein.

„Jetzt gedulde dich doch Severus. Dawar noch mehr."

„Dann halt mich nicht hin und spuck es endlichaus!"zischte Snape ungeduldig.Geduld war nun wirklich nicht seine Stärke.

Tom rollte mit seine Augen, ging jedoch nicht auf den letzten Satz von Snape ein, sondern fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Ich wollte schon aufgeben, als mir in den Sinn kam, dass Muggel ein Grab von Hand ausheben müssen, wenn sie es auflösen. Und irgendjemand muss das ja gemacht haben. Also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach diesem Jemand und fand ihn auch.Ein gewisser Mr. Thomsen. Er wusste auch gleich von welchem Grab ich spreche. Denn, und jetzt halt dich fest, es wahr leer! Verstehst du -keine Knochen- nichts."

„Wie, sie wurde gar nicht dort beerdigt? Aber warum dann das Grab?" meinte Severus sehr irritiert.

„Himmel Severus! So begriffsstutzig kenne ich dich jagar nicht. Denk doch etwas mit." Dies brachte Tom eine Hoch gezogene Augenbraue von Snape ein. „ Warum wohl hat Dumbledore ihren Totenschein? Warum wurde das Gedächtnis des Priesters verändert? Hm? Ich sage es dir! Weil sie noch lebt und Professor Langbart wollte aus irgend welchen Gründen nicht, das dies jemand weis." Tom grinste überheblich, Snapes Gehirn ratterte.

Erdachte einen Augenblick langnach und holte dann tief Luft. „Gut! Das bedeutet wir haben eine Chance diese merkwürdige Geschichte auf zu klären. Wir müssen nur Sybill Hobkins ausfindig machen. Das heisst, eigentlich musst du das machen. Ich habe genug zu tun mit meinem Unterricht und Potter."

Ein zustimmendes Nicken kamvon Tom. „Ok, ich kümmere mich darum. Apropos Potter, du wolltest mirdazu doch noch etwas berichten..."

TBC


End file.
